Amor Sobre todo, amor
by Azazel Black
Summary: Tensión. Lujuria. Ternura. Pasión. Amor. Sobre todo, amor. No sean crueles conmigo. Es el primero que hago de este estilo. Yo no lo considero R ni lemon, pero hace referencia a una noche de amor. Sin lenguaje especifico ni nada así.ACABADO.


Antes de que leas: aviso de que yo no lo considero R y mucho menos lemon, pero como hay opiniones para todo, aviso de que el fic es la historia de una noche de pasión entre Draco y Ginny. No hay lenguaje explícito (al menos yo no lo veo así) pero si que se entiende lo que pasa. Avisado quedas.

****

AMOR. SOBRE TODO, AMOR.

Tensión. Lujuria. Ternura. Pasión. Amor. Sobre todo, amor. Te amo. Me amas. Y entonces lo haces. Lo siento. Te siento. Lágrimas. Lo siento, dices. Inexperta. Primera. Última. Te miro. Sudor. Sangre. Lágrimas. Dolor. Lo siento, repites. Y te siento de nuevo. Gimo. Besos. Caricias. Roces. Susurros. Palabras. Risas y mas besos. Y te vuelvo a sentir. Tiemblo. Embistes. Gimo. Gimes. Te amo. Y yo. Temor. Dolor. Preocupación. Te irás. Me iré. Fin. Es el fin. Cariño.

Verdades. Mentiras. Sudores. Uñas. Placer. Dolor. Amor. Olor. Me traspasas tu olor. Complicaciones. Placer. Gimo. Gimes. Río. Besos. Caricias. Amor. Te amo. No. Niego. Lloros. No te vayas. No lo haré. Me miras. Te miro. Sonríes. Sonrío. Te amo. Lo sabes. Lo sé. Grito. Me besas. Te beso. Sudor. Sangre. Placer. Amor. Dolor. Corazón. Alma. Sentimientos. Mente y lujuria. Demasiada lujuria. Embistes y gimo. Me oyes. Me besas. Te abrazo. Caricias. Roces. Risas. Palabras. Amor.

Te araño y me besas. Te necesito. Me necesitas. Gimo. Te amo. Susurros. Silencio. Sudor. Brillo. Lágrimas. Besos. Caricias. Ternura. Placer. Amor. Cariño. Sueño. Tensión. Pasión. Embistes. Te siento. Gimo. Me besas de nuevo. Te recorro. Te memorizo. Te huelo. Te siento. Te beso. Te amo. Me besas. Me recorres y memorizas. Me amas. Lo sabes. Lo sé.

Caricias. Necesidad. Pasión. Suspiros. Susurros. Amor. Palabras. Promesas. Mentiras. Riesgo. Placer. Lujuria. Adrenalina. Desnudez. Tensión. Gemidos. Gritos. Besos. Despedidas. Fin. Huidas. Lejanía. Cercanía. Mi enemigo. Tu enemiga. Amor. Te tengo. Me tienes. Secretos. Más mentiras. Oscuridad. Demasiada oscuridad. Muerte. Sangre. Dolor. Separación. Ternura.

Familias. Enemistad. Embistes. Gimo. Gimes. Recuerdos. Dolor. Placer. Lágrimas. Felicidad. Tristeza. Amor. Caricias. Besos. Sueños. Grito. Placer. Demasiado placer. Me besas. Me callas. Ahora también me callas. Te callas. Aceptas. Cobarde. Te resignas. Huye. Con migo. Juntos. Cercanía. Cariño. Ternura. Caricias. Besos. Placer. Pero juntos.. Con tigo. Amor. Sobre todo, amor.

Te siento. Estallas. Terminas. Placer. Gritas. Grito. Me besas. Te beso. Te hundes en mí. Gimo. Fin. Es el fin. Gimes. Caes. Sueño. Sudor. Semen. Cansancio. Te miro. Me miras. Te amo. Me amas. Preocupación. Lágrimas. Despedidas.

-No te vayas, Draco- susurró.

-Te amo, Virginia- evitas contestar.

Tensión. Lujuria. Ternura. Pasión. Amor. Sobre todo, amor.

Notas de la autora: Bueno, y aki estoy de nuevo con mi segundo ONE-SHOT. Esta vez es un fic que estuve a punto de clasificar como R, pero finalmente no lo hice, por que yo no considero que sea de esa categoría, de todas formas avisé. No sé porque lo he escrito pero espero que les guste. Simplemente estaba teniendo una conversación un poco... con un amigo .. Y se me encendió la bombillita. Surgió esta idea. Tenía que escribirla. Y como no. ES UN DRACO-GINNY .

Es la historia un poco rebelde, dramática y muy a mi estilo de la despedida de Draco (que se va a ser mortífago) y de Ginny (que luchará para la Orden). Es la primera vez de Ginny y será la última vez que lo vea, al menos, así a su lado, y estando juntos. Son locuras que me dan cuando mi mente retorcida deja de hacerme caso .

Bueno. Espero que les guste y no sean muy crueles con migo. Es el primero que escribo de este estilo. Lo he escrito de una tirada, todo de seguido y en fin..... Espero que les guste y me dejen muchos rr, porque los necesito para saber si les ha gustado y dejarlo, o si no les ha gustado y quitarlo. Por favor!!!! Déjenme reviews!!!!!!!!!

Gracias por leerme.

Azazel Black.

Andrea Álvarez.

REVIEWSSSSS

v

v

v


End file.
